


Les Dinosaures De L'ABC

by grantaire_the_cynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feministcosette: now I want a fic where Grantaire forgets his sketchbook one day and instead of Enjolras finding it and seeing it’s full of pictures of himself he finds it and it’s full of pictures of Joly and Bossuet as different types of dinosaurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Dinosaures De L'ABC

Enjolras was buried in his essay, massaging his temples. It was four hours after the meeting had ended and the Musain was closing up.

"Time to take it somewhere else, Enj." Musichetta said, clearing the table. "My manager won’t be too happy if we have to toss you out again." she winked at him and went back behind the bar.

Enjolras stretched and closed his laptop. Looking around, he saw that all his other friends had left. He collected his things and noticed another notebook on the table. At first he thought it was his and he went to put it in his bag. But the cover didn’t look familiar. He opened the cover and saw that the front page was Grantaire’s name in elaborate calligraphy. Enjolras couldn’t help but stare at it, looking at all the flourishes and small pictures he had worked into it. 

He flipped the page, wondering what this book was for. Notes? To do lists? More calligraphy? Recipes? The next couple pages were just a bunch of strokes and various abstract doodles. Calligraphy wove it’s way between the strokes he was practicing. 

He flipped another page and he saw Joly’s face drawn, in exquisite detail. He couldn’t stifle a laugh as he saw that Joly had been drawn as a duck billed dinosaur. All the details had been very carefully drawn. He was standing in a lake, looking over his shoulder. On the opposite page was Bossuet, another duck billed dinosaur. He was tangled in a bush, but still laughing. Musichetta was laughing, a duck billed dinosaur herself, standing near a clutch of eggs. 

The next page showed Joly and Bossuet as tiny dinosaurs that Enjolras could not identify. They were sprinting, it seemed, through a field. Another page showed Joly as a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Bossuet was on the opposite page as some other dinosaur that Enjolras felt like he should know. The big one with the plates on its back.

The entire book was full of Joly and Bossuet (and occasionally Musichetta) as different dinosaurs. Enjolras couldn’t help laughing. He tucked the book into his bag and started walking home, 

Enjolras tossed his keys on the table and found Grantaire sleeping at his desk. He kissed his neck gently. “Hey.”

Grantaire startled and sat up. “oh! Hi babe.” he grinned sleepily and kissed Enjolras. “Sorry, I was working on my piece for the community center flyer and dozed off.”

Enjolras laughed. “I see that. I found something of yours you left at the cafe.” he handed Grantaire the book. Grantaire blushed. 

"Did you look in it?"

"Yeah, I thought it was mine, sorry. But I really like these. I think you should show them to Joly and Bossuet."

"Really?" he blushed deeper. "I was thinking of maybe framing a couple for them. I don’t know." 

Enjolras laughed. Give them the one with Musichetta guarding the nest. I think they’ll like that one. Or the one in the back.” he set the book down. “But I’m going to shower, if you want to join me.” 

Grantaire was suddenly wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun :)


End file.
